Eight Minutes in a Storage Compartment
by Enraptured
Summary: NanoFate. "Ne, Fate-chan? If you’re too loud, they’ll hear us." Nanoha. Fate. Storage compartment. 'Nuff said.


**A/N: **This is a retarded and silly and plotless and pointless piece, you have been warned!

xxx

**Eight Minutes in a Storage Compartment**

-Enraptured

xxx

**.  
**

"Ne, Fate-chan? If you're too loud, they'll hear us," the white mage warned, eyes glinting in amusement.

"Why _*ahh*_ are we _*mpph*_ doing this _here_ in the first place- _aahh!_" Fate gasped, breathing erratic. "Anyone walking by can hear us!"

"_You_ were the one who couldn't wait!" Nanoha defended, fumbling around blindly in the dark and cramped space.

Hiding in an alcove that could barely fit one person, the two Aces found themselves _very_ squashed indeed. Fate was sandwiched between the wall and Nanoha, and Nanoha was… well, sandwiched between Fate and the opposite wall.

This put a whole new meaning to 'too close for comfort'.

"But you didn't have to choose _*guhh*_ a _storage compartment_ along the corridor!" Fate shot back as best as she could between her heavy breathing.

"So you want me to stop?" Nanoha whispered teasingly, feather-light touches skirting to a halt, prompting a whimper from the taller girl.

"_No!_" Fate growled vehemently, almost forgetting to be silent.

Nanoha chuckled.

"Mou, Fate-chan, you're forgetting your manners," she chided. Nanoha meant it as a joke, but the blonde couldn't help her shudder at the dark undertone just audible in her friend's voice, dripping evil and promising sin.

"Should I teach you how to _behave_ again?" Nanoha murmured, leaning in and nibbling playfully at Fate's collarbone, then licking her way up Fate's neck, attacking the spot under the Enforcer's ear that Nanoha _knew_ made Fate squirm.

"Nanoha- damn it, _aah_," Fate protested weakly, hands coming up to grab Nanoha's wrists. "Not _now_, we only have eight minutes, I'm supposed to be in a meeting-

"Nuh-uhh, ask nicely," Nanoha purred, hiding her Evil Smile by pressing her lips against

Fate's soft ones, provoking another barrage of whimpers as Nanoha continued her relentless assault.

"Nanoha…" Fate pleaded desperately, jerking her head back to avoid Nanoha's hungry mouth, only to have it come into hard contact with the wall behind her.

Nanoha giggled at the dull thud, watching burgundy eyes blink rapidly to refocus their vision.

"Aww, did Fate-chan hurt her head?" the brunette cooed, nuzzling Fate's flaming cheeks.

"Nano_haaa_," Fate repeated more insistently, sighing inwardly at her friend's insatiability. She wanted to move her hands to rub the back of her head (which was _really_ hurting), but the lack of elbow room, plus the fact that the moment she let go of Nanoha's hands they would be _on her_, made her reconsider.

"Fate-c_haaan_," Nanoha mimicked, sticking her tongue out with an air of maddening smugness.

Fate sighed, trying unsuccessfully to evade Nanoha's lips.

As Nanoha's tongue invaded her mouth, Fate couldn't help but wonder if Nanoha had chosen the _tiny_ alcove for a _particular reason_.

"Nanoha, _please_?" Fate tried hopefully.

"Please _what_?" Nanoha feigned confusion in a sing-song voice, making Fate growl in frustration.

"Please, can we do _this_ quickly? I'm going to be late…" Fate trailed off, trying to remain vague in her request. After all, she didn't want to offer more opportunities for Nanoha to tease her.

"Mm, okay," Nanoha relented, giggling to herself at Fate's embarrassment. "Let go of my hands?"

Fate did as she was told, releasing her girlfriend's hands albeit reluctantly.

The brunette's hands immediately crept under Fate's shirt, only to be slapped away by an indignant Fate.

"You said you'd do this _quickly_!" she emphasized, reminding Nanoha of what she had said just seconds before.

"Mou, Fate-chan is no fun…" Nanoha complained, but withdrew her wandering hands. "Sometimes the journey itself is more _interesting_ than the destination, you know…"

Nanoha's fingers crept up hopefully, only to be caught by Fate's ones again.

"It's like, skinning the apple can be more fun than eating the fruit itself," Nanoha tried to explain, looking at Fate expectantly.

Fate rolled her eyes at the strange analogy.

"I prefer to eat the fruit, thank you very much," Fate stated dryly. "I have no patience for skinning apples, especially when I'm going to be _late_," she reminded Nanoha pointedly.

"Fine," Nanoha grumbled. She slid her hands down to flip up Fate's skirt, causing the blonde to blush furiously. Turning to face the ceiling, Fate tried to hide her flaming cheeks.

Fortunately (or unfortunately) for her, Nanoha was interested in other things.

"Ooh, _black_," Nanoha giggled.

Fate felt faint from all the blood rushing to her head.

"Oh by the way, Fate-chan," Nanoha couldn't resist adding playfully. "You're right, _eating_ can be _fun_ too."

"Wha- _N_-_Nanoha_! I didn't mean it like that!" Fate sputtered.

"Of _course_ you did, you _naughty_ thing," Nanoha smirked, watching interestedly as Fate reached an impossible shade of red.

"J-Just get on with it already, _please_."

"Ooh, impatient, are we?" Nanoha murmured distractedly, not one to decline an invitation like _that_. After all, it wasn't everyday that Fate actually _asked_ her for something.

Nanoha slid her fingers over porcelain skin, feeling Fate tremble under her touch. Doing it in such a cramped place like this, it wasn't long before Nanoha came across her first obstacle.

"Fate-chan, I can't see…"

"There's nothing to see, just use your fingers and _feel_, damn it," Fate hissed impatiently.

"But it's no fun if I can't see what I'm touching!"

"Yeah well, now you know how I feel when you blindfold me," Fate muttered to herself.

"What was that?" Nanoha's ears perked up.

"_Nothing!!_" Fate hastened to change the topic. "Bardiche, give us some light?"

**[Yes, Sir.]**

The moment the Bardiche glowed golden and the tiny space flooded with dim light, Fate regretted her order.

"Ahh, black with purple lace? Fate-chan is so _cuuuttteeee!!!!_" Nanoha squealed. _Loudly_.

Fate could have sworn that random footsteps along the corridor outside the alcove stopped in confusion, their owner(s) wondering where the sudden outburst stemmed from.

"Shh!" Fate hissed fiercely. "Bardiche, override that order."

"I think Bardiche agrees with me that your skin glows really prettily under gold light, don't you, Bardiche-_kun_?"

The triangular device hummed in appreciation.

**[Yes, Sir.]**

"Stop that!" Fate scolded her device crossly, outraged at the betrayal. "You only agree because she calls you 'Bardiche-kun'!"

**[Yes, Sir.]**

"Well, off the lights!" Fate commanded.

**[Yes, Sir.]**

Bardiche remained glowing.

"Didn't you hear me!?"

**[Yes, Sir.]**

"Then _do something_! And stop with the 'Yes Sir' already."

**[Sorry Sir, system malfunction.]**

Fate could have _sworn_ she heard amusement in her device's mechanical voice.

Nanoha giggled, and buried her face in Fate's neck, hiding her smile. She ran slender fingers across Fate's skin, stopping when she found _the spot_ that made Fate gasp suddenly and arch back.

Nanoha rubbed her thumb in a circular motion until Fate was whimpering pathetically, trembling uncontrollably. Her knees gave way completely, and Fate wrapped her arms around Nanoha, leaving Nanoha to support her full weight.

"Is this the spot?" Nanoha whispered into Fate's ear. The blonde nodded, not able to speak.

Nanoha probed again, and Fate had to bite into her friend's shoulder to stop herself from crying out. Tears glistened in burgundy eyes, and she gripped Nanoha tighter.

"Does it hurt?" Nanoha stopped, concerned.

Fate shook her head even as her tears threatened to spill over, the lie painfully obvious to Nanoha.

Nanoha hesitated, hating to see her Fate-chan in pain. She traced flushed skin almost guiltily, before gripping hard-

And wrenching the splinter out.

Fate _did_ cry out then, tears overflowing.

"Fate-chan, Fate-chan, I'm sorry," Nanoha apologized over and over, gathering the shaken blonde in her arms and whispering into her ear. One hand came up to rub against Fate's back soothingly, willing the taller girl to calm down.

Fate hiccoughed, wiping her tears on the sleeve of her Enforcer uniform, embarrassed and uncomfortable and shy. She opened her mouth to say something, but Nanoha shushed her and pulled into a warm hug, not letting go. Nanoha didn't stop stroking the sniffling girl's hair until Fate's trembling subsided.

"See, it's out!" Nanoha said brightly in an attempt to cheer her friend, holding up the splinter she had removed from Fate's flesh.

That _stupid_, _damned_ **splinter** that had caused _so much troubl_e.

"T-Thank you," Fate mumbled shyly, breaking apart from the embrace. She looked at her feet in embarrassment, drying her eyes with her sleeve and straightening her uniform.

"No problem, it's just a splinter," Nanoha shrugged.

"Besides," Nanoha added, face splitting into a very White Devilish grin, "I had _fun_."

Fate shot Nanoha a half-exasperated, half-thankful glare.

"You better go, you're late for your meeting," Nanoha urged.

Fate bit her lip uncertainly, not moving until Nanoha pulled the door open and shoved her out.

"Seriously, just go. I'm sure you can find a way to thank me… tonight…" Nanoha trailed off suggestively, bursting out into laughter at Fate's stricken expression.

The Enforcer stumbled off unsteadily, lunging into the Conference Room and leaving Nanoha alone in the corridor.

"Mou, you're so hopeless, Fate-chan," Nanoha sighed, tired yet amused. Really, give the TSAB's top Enforcer any impossible mission and she'd complete it with barely two cartridges. Assign her a task that made grown men cry and she'd sonic move her way through it in six seconds.

But give her a splinter in the butt and she had come running, almost _crying_, to Nanoha in the middle of the Instructor's trainings, begging for help with those _damn_ puppy eyes that Nanoha couldn't say 'no' to.

Nanoha shook her head and started walking away with a small smile. Her Fate-chan never failed to amuse her.

Oh and she needed to remember trying_ it_ in the storage compartment one day, that place wasn't actually _that_ bad…

**END. (TOTAL FAIL LOL.)**

**

* * *

  
**

**A/N:** Oh gosh. Blame V for this one. I lost a bet to her and she demanded a fic with "NanoFate smex". I tried to make it all 'smex'y, I really did! But humour edged its way in. So you get this piece of crap, ha har. Kill her, not me! D:

And now I'm going to plot some other NF fic and hopefully forget about this _horrific_ one.

**PS:** Tmr's my last paper, awesome. Oh yeah. Why eight minutes? Cause eight rhymes with Fate. xP


End file.
